


More Than I Thought

by This_is_my_toenail_collection



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Conditioning, Death Threats, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucio has mommy issues, MC doesn't know how to fight, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_toenail_collection/pseuds/This_is_my_toenail_collection
Summary: Morga tried to have faith when the Magician said her son was changing, but her patience has run thin and still Montag remains as unruly as ever. Will her test determine if the apprentice is truely strong enough to handle her son? Will Lucio have the nerve to stand against the person he fears most?
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	More Than I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta have a duel to the death with your inlaw ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Morga had really wanted to believe her son was changing.

The little city magician had vouched for his growth when she'd tried to kill him in the magical realms, but she'd seen no real evidence. Even now, after his deals had been broken and his troubles were seemingly over she knew he'd learned nothing. She sat begrudgingly on a marble bench as he strutted around his vast gardens, primping and boasting like the royal he always took himself for. She'd only agreed to meet him at his home so she could monitor his progress, but her worst fears had been confirmed when all he wanted to do was show off his new topiaries. The only thing that ground Morga's patience more than her idiot son was his lover. 

They sat perched on the edge of the fountain opposite Morga's bench. They were dressed to the nines in fine fabrics that were completely useless for any practical situation, as well as glittering jewellery more expensive than was reasonable, all of it obviously tailored to fit their form and tastes to perfection. Their skin glowed with the telltale softness of fine soaps and oils. Their whole posture was the relaxed air of one who'd never struggled a day in their life. But the worst part was how they looked at him. Small smile on their curved lips, eyes lidded in obvious adoration, as if there was nothing wrong with how he bragged and whined. As if they weren't even trying to change him.

Even the Vesuvian weather seemed to be coddling the brat. Comfortably warm without being too hot, soft sunlight trickling through the trees and casting dazzling lights through the colorful flower petals of the garden. Even the wind was soft and kind, carrying the subtle smell of clover. It was all too perfect, too much for Morga to handle. Montag didn't need to be coddled any further, he needed someone who could force him into shape. Someone who could kick his ass until he understood priorities, understood character. Looking from her extravagantly dressed son to the tiny, soft thing he claimed as a lover Morga did not think this Magician was up to the task.

"Montag" her clipped tone stopped the man mid sentence. He was long since trained to stop at the sound of that voice. 

"Yes?" He smiled nervously at his mother's glare. She decided not to beat around the bush.

"You've disappointed me again." She said harshly as she stood from her bench. She didn't miss the way he winced from the words or how the Magician narrowed their eyes in disapproval. 

"But...but I…" Lucio stuttered before the only woman to ever make him cower, "but mama I've made so much of myself...I have servants and status and riches, I thought you'd be..." he trailed off, almost embarrassed of what he was going to say. Morga shook her head with a sigh, Jæger swooping from the branches above and settling on her shoulder.

"You think I'd be proud of the frilly life you've hidden yourself in? It's high time you learned to grow up, son" she sneered and Lucio cast his eyes at the ground, a dark frown maring his face but no comment. Surprisingly it was MC that spoke up.

"What exactly does that mean?" They asked forcefully but not impolitely. Morga fixed them with a stare, deciding whether or not they were even worth talking to.

"It means he needs to learn how to survive without being treated like a child. This "Count" business has made him soft." Stared at her son as she spoke, picking up her spear. Lucio eyed it warily.

"I'm not _soft"_ he defended, "I was a mercenary and a hero!"

"You were a bully and a coward Montag, and the worst part is I actually believed this one here would knock some sense into you." She gestured again to MC who stood from their place on the fountain. Scenting danger they casually placed themself in-between the two southerners, acting as a barrier.

"I think you should leave, Morga. Lucio asked you here so he could tell about how well he'd done, not so he could be harrassed for his lifestyle." MCs voice was cold, calm, and left no room for the argument to escalate. Lucio tensed at MCs side but they just smiled softly, they knew how he could get around his mother. Morga sighed and gripped her spear.

"Very well, I'll go and leave you to your palace oh mighty Count." She mocked, "but first I need to know this one here is strong enough to handle you." 

Lucio and MC exchanged a confused look, Morga didn't elaborate. Without warning she gripped MC by the arm and began dragging them away from her son.

"Mother?" Lucios started exclamation went unanswered as the warrior tossed a dagger at MCs feet and leveled her spear at them.

"You will fight me," she said, voice low and dangerous.

"What?!" MC squawked at the sudden violent turn, eyes flicking frantically between the dagger at their feet and the woman threatening them at spear point.

"Prove you won't be another failure for Monty and fight me, if you win then I'll concede that you're strong enough to keep him in check. If you lose I'll kill you both and fulfill the promise I made years ago." Her tone wasn't angry, but it was resolute. 

MC cast a pleading glance at Lucio but he was frozen, unable to say a word against his mother's commanding tone. MC crouched slowly to pick up the dagger, wildly racking their brain for something to say to get out of this death match. Their jewellery clinked distractingly and their clothes stretched in protest and MC realized this wouldn't be a death match, it would be an execution.

"You'll be put to death if you commit murder in the palace gardens." Their voice trembled as they threw their last ditch effort. They had no doubt Lucio was skilled enough to survive fighting Morga, but they were no warrior. And the shellshocked look of horror Lucio wore said he was too conditioned to defend anyone, including himself. Morga simply chuckled grimly at the weak threat.

"After I'm forced to kill my own son...I don't think being put to death would bring my day any lower." She'd hardly spoken the words before she lunged forward. The speartip caught the ground as they dodged quickly, but they could see the look in Morga's eye. That was a warning shot. 

Summoning their magic to their palm they threw a quick shield as they planned their way out. But all they could think of was the pounding of their heart and the burning of their lungs as certain death slammed her spear on the flimsy shield over and over. It broke quickly and MC scrambled back, clothes catching and tearing from their haste. 

Morga followed their dodges and steered them strategically into a corner. Their whole body trembled from the stress and they felt tears begin to prick their eyes.

This was it, this was real, Morga was going to kill them. 

They cast a disorientation spell in desperation but it only prolonged the inevitable. It only made Morga slightly easier to dodge. All they could focus on as the slices got more and more precise was how sharp that spear was and how much it would hurt stabbing into their vulnerable flesh. They never learned to fight and they regretted it. Oh how they regretted it as Morga's spear grazed a bit to close and sliced the skin of their jaw, leaving a trail of fire on their face. Their balance finally broke and they fell to the dirt.

They crawled backwards on their hands until their hand hit a wall. Their clothes were in tatters and their hair was matted with sweat and dirt from trying to escape this madwoman. Tears finally breached their eyes as they looked at the stone of Morga's gaze. Spear held firmly above them and poised to strike.

They didn't want to see the spear Pierce them, they closed their eyes in terror as the strike fell.

_Clank_

The sharp sound of metal on stone shook Morga as her spear stopped mid-plunge. Keeping her weapon from ending the silly apprentice was none other than Montag. His entire body trembled but still his sword was drawn. His eyes held no fear, none of the fear they usually held when he faced her, nor did they hold any of the disgust and sick joy they usually held when he fought on the battlefield. His trembling was not in intimidation, but fierce all consuming anger. _S_ o furious was his glare that Morga took a step away.

"So you're not going to let them face their own battles?" She spat.

"No" was his quiet response, none of the battlefield boasting he'd always done.

"Move Montag before I move you" she could just kill him first, but in truth she was putting it off. Just a little longer.

"Mother" his voice was the quietest whisper like the rattle of a grass viper. "You can't kill them"

"You won't talk me out of this, son" she responded tiredly, but he just shook his head and rephrased.

"I won't let you kill them"

Morga adjusted her grip on her spear and stared Montag down, but the stare wasn't returned. Lucio immediately looked away and dropped to a crouch before MC. With his cape he dabbed at the blood flowing freely from the wound on their face.

"I saw you get hurt…" he said so softly Morga almost didn't hear, words obviously not meant for her ears. She raised her spear again but a gale force wind almost knocked her flat. MC glared from behind the man fretting over them, hands raised in defense. Lucio whipped his head around to look at his mother before placing a quick kiss on MCs cheek and standing once more.

"I can't let you get away with trying to kill my MC, but since you've been so kind to me over the years this time I'll return the favor." His voice was stilted, like he didn't want to hear himself talk for once in his life. 

"You're not getting out of this, Monty" she shook her head and dropped to a fighting crouch, with practiced aim she struck once, twice, three times before feigning a swipe. Her body twisted and her spear went straight for his throat, only to be caught by his sword once more. The blade ran all the way up the wooden shaft of Morga's weapon before snapping it clean in two. Lucio knocked the rest of the spear aside and held the sword's tip just under Morga's throat. His glare was just as menacing as he addressed her.

"You won't get past me"

Morga lowered her eyes to the Magician rising to their feet behind her son. Their hands returned to a defensive position, their expression just as harsh, ready to defend Montag with all the fervor with which he defended them. 

Morga couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her face. Montag had been such a coward all his life and yet thought himself grand, now he showed the opposite. The instant that little apprentice was harmed he stood up to the most feared warrior in the land and did it without even a fleeting boast. He _broke_ her _spear._ The spear that had felled beasts and army's had finally fallen to the righteous fury of Montag defending this whelp.

And the Magician in question? They were more defenseless than a newborn swine against her alone, but as soon as Montag got involved they stood determined, as if they were going to take down a dragon for him. With a small chuckle she stepped back from the pair.

"You've changed more than I thought, Monty." He didn't answer, just watched her stride away. Not even bothering to collect the broken pieces of her spear.

0

"I'm so sorry, love" Lucio apologized for the millionth time since the fight. Dusk was settling on Vesuvia like a silk sheet and Morga had been gone for hours.

MC soaked in the private bath, careful to keep the perfectly warm water just far enough below their chin to not upset their bandage. Lucio had cancelled all his plans for the rest of the day so he could tend to their "injury". He'd had the seamster take back their ruined outfit for repairs and had every food they liked brought to their room. He spent the entire day waiting hand and foot on them and repeating just how sorry he was he hadn't jumped in sooner when they were so obviously in over their head. He lamented heavily about his mother's actions in daring to harm MC as he tried to gently massage their tension from almost dying away.

Now he sat in the bath with them, his only arm wrapped around their middle. Holding them close so he could press his face into their hair and whisper more apologies and promises of making amends. MC had long since felt better, but he insisted on this treatment until he felt he'd atoned.

"I'm just surprised you worked up the guts to save me" MC whispered in disbelief, facing one's biggest fear isn't usually something someone can do on the fly. Lucio let out a breath and nuzzled deeper into MCs neck.

"Me too…" he admitted quietly, "but when I saw your blood I….I don't know. I didn't choose to step in...there _wasn't a choice._ " MC felt the blush rise on their face at his protective words. 

"Oh you sap" they teased, he laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to their temple.

"What can I say? I'm romantic like that" his boastful nature began seeping back into his tone as he cood more nonsensical sappy things into his lover's ear. In the end he was just happy they were alive. He was happy he hadn't lost the best thing that ever entered his life today. All it took was one look from those mischievous eyes or one sweet word from those kind lips and he knew they loved him for who he was. Not power or fame or heroics, but because he was Lucio. All it took was one look to know he'd do absolutely anything for them. And if that 'anything' was facing the one person who scared him most, he'd do it a million times to keep them safe and happy.

"How about after this bath you help me relax some other way hmm?" Their smirk was positively sinful at their suggestion and he knew he'd never love anyone more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment for my sustenance, vlagnagog hungers.


End file.
